


Check-Up

by Bam4Me



Series: Ships and Bottles [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy!Cody, Gen, Grumpy Obi-Wan, Little!Ani, Little!Obi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papa!Rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Obi-Wan needs to get his boo boos checked. No one asked him if he would like this. It's not nice.





	Check-Up

**Author's Note:**

> *vague garbled noises*
> 
> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com

Kix warily eyed the grumpy looking Jedi sitting in Rex’s lap on the edge of the bed in the cramped room the little family had hobbled together into the nursery for the littles. They were right though, they really needed to get a bigger room the next time they do remodels.

 

Anakin had woken up little and full of energy that morning, and Cody had convinced the toddler to go back to his room for the morning so he could get him dressed so the room wouldn’t be overcrowded while Kix was checking Obi-Wan over.

 

See, Kix wasn’t wary of the Jedi because of him being little, but because little Obi-Wan was much more… fluctuating, than adult Obi-Wan. If Obi-Wan didn’t want a checkup as an adult, he was crying at the mere mention as a little.

 

Fortunately, depending on how you look at it, Obi-Wan was too tired and cranky to really start crying right now. But it didn’t stop him from tearing up a little when Kix put the medical bag on the changing table. Kix just sighed. “Rex, can you strip him down? I still need to get his bacta patches changed out.”

 

Rex looked down at Obi-Wan with trepidation. He would be the first to admit that grumpy babies were amusing and rather cute, and Obi-Wan was the fussiest baby out there, but if he wasn’t careful right now, this fuss would turn into downright screaming, and possibly even a force filled temper tantrum. 

 

See, their little family had rules. Obi-Wan and Anakin could argue as much as they wanted, throw a fit, act up. It was all rather adorable, and a safe way to get out their emotions without leading to more dangerous routes, like force energy.

 

As a general rule, Jedi were stronger than clones, and Obi-Wan and Anakin were some of the strongest force driven Jedi in the whole lot of them. If Anakin and Obi-Wan started throwing fits where they actually used the force, all of them were in for it, and in a very bad way.

 

Obi-Wan’s hand was tightly tangled in Rex’s shirt while he sat there, glaring up at him, as if  _ daring _ him to move him. Rex probably should have tried to get Obi-Wan back to sleep after Anakin had woken the baby up that morning, too excited and bouncy, but Obi-Wan had been all grumpy clinging and cuddles, he couldn’t bring himself to put the baby back to bed when he was so content to just cling to his daddies all morning.

 

Which is why they were entering dangerous territory with him being so tired and upset right now. He looked between Kix and the baby, and for once, Kix looked far too amused with this situation.

 

“Hey, Obi, ik’aad, do you want your stuffie?” Obi-Wan seemed to contemplate that for a moment or two, sucking slowly on the pacifier plugging his mouth, before giving Rex a little nod. Rex shifted him away from his body, replacing the lost chest with the stuffed bantha. He held his breath for a moment, and when Obi-Wan didn’t start tearing up, he laid him down on the mattress reaching up to unzip the footie pajamas and pull his arms out, wriggling the little’s entire body out of it.

 

Obi-Wan whined, holding the bantha tighter to his chest before letting out a little squeak when it pressed into his bruises. He teared up a little now, whining and upset, making sad little noises behind his pacifier, trying to roll away so he could escape this horrid abuse. Why were they being so mean to him? His chest felt icky and now he was cold?

 

“Hush, ner jetii, you’re fine. You’re safe with us.” Rex leaned in so he could nuzzle into Obi-Wan’s neck, distracting the little as Kix got onto the other side of the crib mattress, starting to peel away the used bacta patches so he could give him a wipe down and replace them. He’d be feeling better in a few days after regular changes, as far as Kix could tell.

 

Obi-Wan didn’t reply to that, not verbally anyways. Words were for big boys, like Anakin, or adults, like Daddy and Papa. Babies didn’t use words, they cried or they fussed, and Papa always seemed to understand it before, but Papa was being so mean right now? He didn’t feel good? He just wanted cuddles? But that’s not what he was getting? He doesn’t understand why he stayed here, it was completely mean and abusive here, he was better off leaving to look for Anakin and Daddy. They would be nice to him.

 

He whimpered when Kix and Rex kept him from getting up, Kix making quick work of changing out his patches and checking on any bruises and wounds as he went. “No more open wounds, but this one on his side is going to make a pretty impressive scar. I suggest a week on bacta patches there.”

 

Rex nodded, leaning in so he could nuzzle along Obi-Wan’s neck, listening to the baby whine as he did. “He’ll use them. Calm down ik’aad, you’re safe here.”

 

Obi-Wan made sad little baby noises, finally getting away from the two of them when he was let up, turning over onto his stomach and crawling over to the corner of the crib with his stuffie, glaring out at them with most of his footie pajamas off, still tangled around his left leg and right foot.

 

He was precious.

 

“Obi, ner ik’aad, don’t you want your pajamas back on now?”

 

Obi-Wan glared at them both, snuggling into his bantha again. He whimpered when Rex put a hand on his leg, jerking back from him with an unhappy little grumble. He made a few noises around his pacifier, but no words. He was  _ way _ too deep in littlespace to use big boy words right now. It took Rex a minute to fully coax him out so he could get dressed again, but by the time he was all dressed, the door was opening again and Anakin came darting into the room with an eager squeal when he saw the baby was awake.

 

“My baby, my baby! Is wake and playtime now? Please, Papa? I be good and keep the baby safe!”

 

Cody came in after after him, siding up to Kix while Rex was overrun be a hyperactive toddler and a whining baby. “Obi-Wan doing okay?”

 

Kix nodded. “A few more days and he should feel up to running around and getting into everything again, a week and I’ll give him the all clear. When do you think he’ll be big again?”

 

Cody looked at the grumpy baby consideringly. He was glaring at Anakin while the younger tried giving him kisses and cuddles to make him happier. It wasn’t working. He was tired and cranky and nothing would change that. “He’s in pretty deep right now, but Master Koon and Padawan Tano are going to be here in two days, so he’ll probably surface around tomorrow. For sure he’ll be down for the rest of the day.”

 

Kix nodded, giving a little snort when Obi-Wan tried worming out of Rex’s arms to retreat back to the corner he’d been hiding in before. Rex let him, watching the way Obi-Wan curled up there with a grumpy look on his face, before pulling Anakin into his lap instead. Anakin seemed sad that his little brother didn’t want to play. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, curled up in place and was asleep in seconds. That would probably help him.

 

“Well, you two have your hands full, I’ll get back to my infirmary then.”

 

It would be a good day, knowing that the Jedi were well taken care of for now.

**Author's Note:**

> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com


End file.
